<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The WerePrince and His Mate by VenusJune13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075903">The WerePrince and His Mate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusJune13/pseuds/VenusJune13'>VenusJune13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Kings &amp; Queens, M/M, Mates, Minor Character Death, Princes &amp; Princesses, Royalty, Sex, Sexual Tension, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusJune13/pseuds/VenusJune13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The king has been protective of his son for forever. As an alpha and his father, it's his job. Now he needs to protect his son because he is his mate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character &amp; Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Soulmates Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There once was a dark-haired prince forbidden to leave his father’s castle of fortitude.</p><p> </p><p> This was because his father had never had a mate and wanted to keep his omega son safe.</p><p> </p><p> Omegas were rare and seen as weak because of their small stature and heats. </p><p> </p><p>Both male and female Omegas could have children. </p><p> </p><p>For this reason, his father was very protective, not allowing his son to go out of the castle without an escort.</p><p> </p><p> Everyone who saw the precious prince wanted to fuck him senseless. </p><p> </p><p>The escorts had to be married to even be considered as an escort.</p><p> </p><p> He was locked in his room otherwise until his 17th birthday. </p><p> </p><p>When he turned 17, he transformed painfully into a wolf with fur of the blackest night. </p><p> </p><p>He howled lowly to not attract attention.</p><p> </p><p> He had made a secret exit in his room after being in the room for 17 years. </p><p> </p><p>Clawing at it, it finally opens to an alley close to the castle.</p><p> </p><p> He runs around for an hour until he smells a scent so heavenly that he can no longer breathe. </p><p>Then, a loud ringing hits his ears like a train.</p><p> </p><p> It is almost time for his dad to wake him up.</p><p> </p><p> He races back to the secret door and pushes through it.</p><p> </p><p> From there, he transforms back and hastily gets under the blankets.</p><p> </p><p>His dad doesn’t knock on the teenage boy’s door.</p><p> </p><p> Instead, he lifts the blanket and is delighted at the sight of a good-sized cock and balls with a tiny hole begging to be fucked. </p><p> </p><p>He's been wanting thins for so long.</p><p> </p><p>He slides down from his son’s nipples all the way to the pert hole. </p><p> </p><p>His fingers circle the aching boy pussy and the son lets out a gasp</p><p> </p><p>He was caught faking sleep. </p><p>“I know you are awake my little slut. I also know that you were out of your room. I am your mate, but you need to be punished for breaking one of Daddy’s rules. I am going to spank you 5 times and then I will give you what you want. You will not cum till I say so.” says the king </p><p> </p><p>He slowly takes the covers off the boy to be greeted by a round little ass.</p><p> </p><p>He could barely control his desire to slap the tempting thing.</p><p> </p><p> Lowering his hand, the king tells his boy to count. </p><p> </p><p>Each number was drowned out by the prince’s loud moans. </p><p> </p><p>He loved every smack, he was a bad boy and deserved it. </p><p> </p><p>The pain was amazing</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, his dad was done. </p><p> </p><p>Then, he thrust his index finger inside of him.</p><p> </p><p> The index finger went deep inside, but it was not enough. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing was enough until his daddy fucked the sense out of him.</p><p> </p><p>Till every part of him ached of his daddy's love.</p><p> </p><p>He begged the king for more. </p><p> </p><p>The king added his middle finger, groaning at how tight the boy was with only two fingers in him. </p><p> </p><p>He’ll be like a vice on the man’s large, thick cock. </p><p> </p><p>A third finger made the boy gasp and wiggle those scrumptious hips of his towards his daddy.</p><p> </p><p>The king understood what the boy wanted. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted it too, but the boy wasn’t ready.</p><p> </p><p> “Daddy! Please!” he begged</p><p> </p><p> Now, the king no longer cared. </p><p> </p><p>The begging set something off in him. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing his son, so desperate for the cock that made him.</p><p> </p><p> He stroked his cock quickly and leaned over his son. </p><p> </p><p>His son had the feminine look of his mother who was a castle whore and his own black hair and emerald eyes.</p><p> </p><p> He never loved the slut that was the mother of his child, but he did love what she made.</p><p> </p><p> Even with drops of sweat dripping down the boy’s face from the finger-fucking, he looked untouched and pure.</p><p> </p><p>Like he wasn't even a part of this world.</p><p> </p><p>The king stroked his mate’s beautiful face and slid down to his small pink nipples that he quickly pinched. </p><p> </p><p>The moan that came out of the boy was heavenly and soft.</p><p> </p><p> He wondered how the boy would sound as his father and mate pounded into him if he would scream " Daddy!".</p><p> </p><p>The king was about to find out.</p><p> </p><p> Pushing into the boy-pussy slowly was hard because it was as tight as he thought it would be.</p><p> </p><p> When the tip was in, the boy’s pleads quickened.</p><p> </p><p> “Please! More!”</p><p>His mate obliged thrusting the rest of his member into who would soon be carrying his children.</p><p> </p><p> He could only imagine the Omega with a belly swollen with babies with his cock inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>Each thrust brought the son closer and closer to cumming.</p><p> </p><p> His father didn't even have to touch the boy's nipple or cock during this. </p><p> </p><p>Not when every-time his father thrust back into him, he hit the boy's prostate.</p><p> </p><p>His father was not small either, so the boy's walls clenched around him as he pounded into the boy's hole.</p><p> </p><p> It felt so good going in and out of him. </p><p> </p><p>This had created him. </p><p> </p><p>Gasps and moans seeped out of his mouth with every touch, kiss, and thrust.</p><p> </p><p>Then a butterfly-like sensation went inside his belly telling him that he was about to cum around his daddy's cock. </p><p> </p><p>White specs clouded his vision and he came in spurts all over his dad. </p><p> </p><p>Then, his dad thrust into him a few more times and came himself.</p><p> </p><p>"You will stay in my room from now on. Your stuff will be moved there tomorrow. Be ready, my mate, or I'll punish you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In the King's Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Prince, who I now decided is named Jesse, struggles with having a mate and moving rooms.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe I got 89 hits in less than 24 hours. I am a new writer and that was more than I have got all at one time. Thank You so much!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, just as the sun rose, his father entered his room once again. </p><p> </p><p>Not in a sexual way like last night, but to observe his beautiful, sleeping mate.</p><p> </p><p> He couldn't wait to have him safe in his bed where there are 3 guards outside the door and a steel enforced door and lock.</p><p> </p><p>Not to mention that he has sound-proofing in his room.</p><p> </p><p> Everyone heard Jesse's pleasure last night. </p><p> </p><p>He had gotten looks from a lot of his esteemed guests this morning at the board meeting.</p><p> </p><p> His kingdom had alliances with many others so the meeting was very awkward. </p><p> </p><p>All of them had heard the moans that came out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>The ladies of the board were looking at him like a piece of meat while the men were avoiding his eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>The meeting seemed longer than the thirty minutes it was supposed to be.</p><p> </p><p> All he wanted to do was be with his mate. </p><p> </p><p>The glances made him not want to be around people. </p><p> </p><p>They made him even more stressed than he already was.</p><p> </p><p>Very uncomfortable, the king checked on how moving rooms was going for his mate.</p><p> </p><p> He needed comfort right now. He strolled down the hall, his sentinel closely behind.</p><p> </p><p>A sentinel is the king's guard.</p><p> </p><p> It is trained from birth to be silent unless speaking to the king. </p><p> </p><p>The king and his mate are the only people who can talk to or have a relationship with his sentinel. </p><p> </p><p>This was a rule to protect from jealousy or someone using the sentinel to kill the king/queen. </p><p> </p><p>Not only are they trained from birth to be silent, but to also be dangerous and have first aid skills.</p><p> </p><p> They tend to come in handy when the sovereign was in danger. </p><p> </p><p>Normally, sentinels are the queen or king's mate.</p><p> </p><p> If not, the sentinel serves as a spouse and protector. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes they keep the sentinel as their second mate, but they will always be a part of the reigning sovereign's life.</p><p> </p><p> Nobody else is allowed to be the sentinel's spouse. </p><p> </p><p>The occasional marriage is permissed after several years of service and their original sovereign's death.</p><p> </p><p>His sentinel's name is Jasper.</p><p> </p><p>He is the King's bitch.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since he became king, Jasper has been his subserviant sex toy.</p><p> </p><p>One day, Jasper would be his son's master.</p><p> </p><p>He walked down the hall where his son's door was open and boxes were strewn about the hall and his mate's room. </p><p> </p><p>All of the boy's stuff was out of the closet and the shelves and into boxes and bags. </p><p> </p><p>He was ecstatic about finally having someone to sleep with.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't allow the whores to stay the night and his sentinel stayed in a chair at the end of his bed like a puppy when he wasn't being used .</p><p> </p><p>  Even though he was a king, he had needs.</p><p> </p><p> He had holes in his life that he needed to fill. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted someone to cuddle with to let out all his stress.</p><p> </p><p>Finally having a mate would fill the whole in both his life and his kingdom. </p><p> </p><p>The people he was ever going to have in his bed were his mate and his bitch.</p><p> </p><p>He could only imagine the writhing boy on his mattress, clenching on his cock and pleading for more. </p><p> </p><p>Then he would see the sentinel's lust-filled eyes at his cock. </p><p> </p><p>His sentinel had been in love with him forever.</p><p> </p><p> He would be a welcome addition to the mates' bed and life.</p><p> </p><p> They would always be side by side like the original laws proclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>His kingdom would finally have two rulers.</p><p> </p><p> One would be Alpha and strict while the other would be Omega and caring. </p><p> </p><p>His kingdom called Domitome was in grave need of order. </p><p> </p><p>He was too strict and there was no balance.</p><p> </p><p> Once they mate, that shouldn't be a problem because his son's omega nature would offset that of the king.</p><p> </p><p>The boxes and bags were carried by the castle servants who were even farther below the castle whores.</p><p> </p><p> At least the castle whores get their room. Servants were only above peasants and commoners.</p><p> </p><p>Guards are in between ladies of the board and the castle chefs.</p><p> </p><p> Sentinels are above the ladies of the board because of their relationships with royalty.</p><p> </p><p> Rank is very important amongst kingdoms.</p><p> </p><p>The king has to get his Omega Prince his sentinel for the rest of his life. </p><p> </p><p>They would all share the bed and each other</p><p> </p><p>When he was a prince and not the king's mate, he didn't need his sentinel. </p><p> </p><p>Now he is about to be an Omega King.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Who's Ready for a New Chapter?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wereprince and his mate has been very popular.</p><p> </p><p>I am writing a new chapter right now which will be ready in a few days.</p><p> </p><p>I will be introducing a new character that will add to the dirty fantasies of my readers</p><p> </p><p>Be ready everyone, because it is going to be intense</p><p> </p><p>If you want me to change anything, feel free to leave a comment. </p><p> </p><p>Till Another Time my freaks,<br/>- VenusJune13</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Jasper settles into his dad's room, they are pleasantly surprised by a new addition to their family. Another omega goes into heat which makes many of the alphas irritated. The king has to deal with this and gets short with Jasper when he gets back. They get into a fight and then have angry sex.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry it took so long my lovelies, but here it is.</p><p>The next chapter of the WerePrince and His Mate</p><p>Jasper had been moved into his daddy’s room a mere week ago and the king is already off edge.</p><p>He’s less cruel in his punishments,</p><p>He’s smiling more.</p><p>That is also a result of him fucking Jasper every night ever since they mated and marked each other.</p><p>Of course the king hasn’t noticed his mate’s change in scent yet, or the hand that Jasper places on his belly every time he sits down out of instinct.</p><p>He hasn’t noticed because he doesn’t want anything to change yet.</p><p>His alpha has involuntarily noticed though, taking care of his unborn pup.</p><p>Small movements that keep the pup safe like an extra arm around the omega or switching their main position to Jasper riding him.</p><p>The civilians noticed the alpha’s not-so-subtle movements and omega’s new interest in taking care of the kingdom’s children in his free time.</p><p>No one wanted to tell the couple.</p><p>Not the guards, the fellow omegas of the court, or even their own sentinel.</p><p>The sentinel, Joseph, was staying closer to his sovereigns since he noticed the change, protecting the new member of his family.</p><p>A part of his training had been the recognition of pregnant omegas and females.</p><p>He did not want to tell his king for fear that he might limit the omega’s freedom to roam the castle.</p><p>Dominant royals normally keep their mates in their solitary room for the duration of their pregnancy.</p><p>It is to keep the pup/pups safe from overaction and stress.</p><p>Jasper quite likes his freedom since he gets to use his mothering skills on the ladies of the courts’ pups.</p><p>Jasper goes for runs in wolf form after that.</p><p>He also likes to read in the library.</p><p>All with his new all-time guard, Kiran.</p><p>Kiran is a large russet haired wolf who trained as a sentinel as well.</p><p>Kiran is not Jasper’s official sentinel however till the ceremony.</p><p>The ceremony consists of marking each other on the other side of the neck than the mating mark, an oath,  and a binding/ commanding spell.</p><p>The commanding means the Omega King can tell Kiran to do whatever he wants.</p><p>Which Kiran does at the moment.</p><p>They are not supposed to have a relationship before this ceremony though.</p><p>Jasper doesn’t seem to remember that as he likes to sit in his lap like he does with the king.</p><p>He likes to play with Kiran’s long dark hair and hold his large hands.</p><p>Kiran is very caring towards Jasper with the same love-sick eyes as Joseph.</p><p>The new sentinel loves Jasper’s scent.</p><p>The scent of a pregnant omega.</p><p>He’d love to be the reason for the scent, but thinks he can’t have a sexual relationship with Jasper.</p><p>He is in for a surprise however for when Jasper automatically pounces on him after the ceremony.</p><p>Jasper has been so sex-crazed since his mating that the poor king couldn’t keep up.</p><p>Joseph was permissed to fuck him in these circumstances which he took advantage of.</p><p>The virile omega tired the sentinel out as well.</p><p>Maybe another young wolf to fuck will tire the omega out.</p><p>Kiran is certainly that.</p><p>A scent sweeps throughout the castle while Kiran and Jasper return from the library.</p><p>It’s an omega.</p><p>And they’re in heat.</p><p>The heat hits Kiran and he nearly drops the omega in his arms.</p><p>Omega heats hit all unmated males and females that are of age.</p><p>They haven’t been able to train this out of sentinels and since Kiran isn’t marked yet, it hits him and not Joseph.</p><p>The king feels the danger to his omega, is nearby, and sweeps the omega out of Kiran’s arms.</p><p>He growls at Kiran for endangering the omega while Jasper cuddles into his chest.</p><p>The thing that hurts more to Kiran is the omega in the arms of his mate.</p><p>His heart is broken.</p><p>Despite this, he follows behind the alpha silently.</p><p>He is left outside of the room while the pair goes inside.</p><p>Since the sentinel ceremony hasn’t happened, he’s left outside as the alpha and his sentinel fuck the omega.</p><p>He whimpers but keeps guard.</p><p>Kiran keeps hope as he knows he’ll be able to see the omega’s nude body after the ceremony. </p><p>He can only imagine.</p><p>Then he hears fighting from the other side of the door.</p><p>He seemed to have dazed since he had been there for an hour.</p><p>“You didn’t need to be so harsh on him. You were hit with omega heats before I was of age too.”</p><p>“I didn’t almost drop a pregnant omega during another omega’s heat though, Jasper. He needs to be a better sentinel and less of a friend to you.”</p><p>“You know I don’t want him as either of those, Daddy. Joseph could teach him to be like him, a good sentinel and lover.”</p><p>Kiran’s ear perked at this.</p><p>Lover?</p><p>“You know he’s not allowed to fuck you till after. I’m here now.”</p><p>“Then fuck me yourself.”</p><p>“Oh I intend on it.”</p><p>Kiran could almost hear the dick going inside the omega.</p><p>He touched his cock, listening to another alpha fuck his omega.</p><p>Soon to be omega.</p><p>When Jasper screamed Daddy, Kiran came.</p><p>He came all over the wall and his stomach.</p><p>He just had to be patient and the omega would be his.</p><p>His and the others’ forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>